Premonition
by MyBespokePsychopath
Summary: Shane keeps having weird dreams. He can see his family, they are telling him something. Its very important. He can't tell anyone because he simply does not know how. They will think he is stupid and delusional. Then he has the encounter... Claire knows something bad is happening. Can she rescue Shane before its too late?
1. What was that noise?

**_Writer's note: The story begins in Shane's P.O.V, just to clarify and I hope you enjoy this new Fanfic! Please R&R. Thanks xxx_**

**_DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Rachel Caine. _**

It happened again. I'm so confused and I have no idea what it means. However, I finally have an answer. It was hard. Oh, it was very difficult, but I succeeded.

I won.

Although it came at a price.

A terrible one.

I died.

_**Claire**_

Claire sighed as she walked up the front steps to her home; she was exhausted. Myrnin had been extra crazy today and it was slowly driving her insane. She pities him, though. Its just, he is so lonely and Claire thinks that maybe if he actually had some company,he wouldn't be so crazy. Myrnin was fun to be around and Claire loved him dearly. She never admitted it but she did have a soft spot for him. A bit like he is her guilty pleasure. Myrnin is fun to be around, Claire thought, but he is tiring. No,he is very tiring.

Claire dug into her backpack for her set of keys; she found them and slot them into the keyhole. She entered the house and, instantly, felt the protective warmth float around her. She smiled and walked down the hallway towards the was standing by the coffee machine and smiled when Claire walked in.

" Eve? What are you doing?" Claire asked as she lowered her backpack to the floor.

"Hello would be nice. Hey CB! Whatcha up to? How was that crazy boss of yours?" Eve joked

"Normal. You know, the crazy normal. It doesn't get better than that," Claire replied.

"I see."

Eve smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes like it usually did.

"Eve, Are you okay? What's wrong? Is it Michael? Oh God, did Shane- did something happen?" Claire said, concern etched over her face.

"Now, why would you say that? I'm not always in trouble, you know." A new voice pitched in.

Shane.

He looked tired and was supporting a case of seriously bad bed hair. Claire laughed.

"Ever heard of a brush?" Eve asked

" Yes, but men like me have no need for things like those" Shane replied walking over to kiss Claire

" Oh well, I'm sorry that you're too delusional to realise that a brush can actually help your image, not reduce your manliness, as if you have any" Eve muttered

"Oh, Eve. Too bad your goth look doesn't have the same idea." Shane said

If she was completely honest, Claire admired Eve's look. Today, she was wearing a black lace top and a long velvet purple maxi skirt which covered her heavy black doc martens. She was also wearing the silver cross necklace around her neck which Michael had given to her. Her thick black hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had the same makeup; white powder, Black eyeliner and black lipstick.

Normal goth Eve.

"Bite me!" Eve shouted as she walked out of the kitchen. Shane looked at Claire, she shrugged.

"Where's Michael?" Claire asked

" I dunno. I think he went to get pizza" Shane replied "Claire. I need to ask you something. Something important."

" Sure. What is it, Shane?"

" I-"

BANG!

Claire and Shane looked at eachother then rushed out of the kitchen towards the sound.

Trouble was on its way.


	2. Wait- WHAT!

Shane left Claire and ran up the stairs to Eve's room. Claire grabbed one of the black canvas bags from under the sink, _always have to be prepared,_ she thought. She grabbed a crossbow too and pounded up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as she could. Whatever or, even, whoever was in Eve's room could have Shane and Eve as hostage but Claire was not in the mood. Whatever was in there would be gone by the time she was finished with it.

"Eve. You're nuts! You had us so scared."

"Oh. Can it Collins. I should be the angry one."

Claire edged up to the door, which was slightly open, and snuck in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Eve wanted to be melodramatic and scare the living hell out of us" Shane pointed out

Eve glared at him. Claire looked around the room and lowered her crossbow.

"Eve? What _really_ happened?"

"I- I... How do I put this?" Eve looked confused. "I thought I saw something. No, I saw _**someone**. _I was going to go and talk to whoever was there, but I was pushed and I fell"

"You...fell? Was that was the sound was?" Claire asked

"Yes"

"Who pushed you? There's no one here..." Shane pitched in.

"I... I don't know but someone did push me. I know they did. They did, I know it." Eve said.

Claire thought she was trying to convince herself more than actually convince them.

"Okay, come on. Lets go downstairs, we'll call Michael." Shane replied, keeping his voice calm, as he slowly ushered Eve out.

"That's probably the best idea you've had today." Claire muttered.

Shane looked at her and smiled, "What about this morning?"

" My decision was final. Plus, I had to go to work. Myrnin called, I told you. He doesn't like it when I am late"

" Count Crackula doesn't know the meaning of fun."

" Shane, you're late is a different late to my late"

"How many types of late are there?"

"My late and you're late which is very late. How did we even get to this conversation" Claire said, puzzled

"What can I say. Myrnin brings out the worst in you" Shane laughed

"Whatever. Lets go."

Shane jogged down the stairs after Eve, leaving Claire upstairs. Just for the sake of it, She checked all the rooms, crossbow at the ready, and when she was confident there was nothing there she sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Have you called Michael yet? Oh, tell him to get some pizza on the way home." Claire shouted from the stairs and got a nod from Shane. She walked over to Eve, who was sitting on the couch staring at nothing in particular, and sat next to her. "Eve, are you sure you're okay?" Claire smiled at Eve, trying not to look like she was pressuring her.

"No. Claire, I'm not fine. I'm not fine because I know who was there." Eve looked at Claire, with dark unfathomable eyes. Claire took her hand.

"Who did you see?"

" I saw my dad. It was him. I know it, he pushed me. I realized it now. It was his face, this must sound so crazy but that is was happened. You have to believe me, Claire. Please," Eve looked up from the ground, then looked back down again. Claire didn't know what to say. Eve's dad died about a year ago. So, it couldn't have been him. Claire wanted to believe Eve but she couldn't.

Then Claire understood something.

When she first arrived at Morganville, she knew that something was fishy. The town wasn't like others. Claire, for the first time in her life, experienced other things. Things that she never knew existed, she saw vampires. Before she came to Morganville, Claire didn't believe in vampires or, really, anything beyond the human mind. But now, after seeing Morganville for what it really is, Claire didn't know what to believe.

Although, what she knew for sure was that out there in the world are things Claire can't even begin to contemplate. There are things that science can't even explain...

So Claire said what she believed.

"I believe _you." __  
_


End file.
